Sheep in Wolves Skin
by Kawaiicake22
Summary: Luna's Native American cousin, Nukpana Lovegood starts her first year of Hogwarts after someone kills off most of her family in Massachusetts. Things are officially turned upside down when she's sorted into Slytherian house and she catches the eye of a certain bully and death eater. OCx Crabbe and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Sheep in Wolves Skin**

 **Well here's another story I decided to start. Hopefully it makes for something interesting to read. Along with the pairings lol. Vincent Crabbe has no clue what he'll be getting himself into. My OCs name means evil or evil one in Hopi in case you're wondering. XD Don't burn me too much as its my first Harry Potter FF. This takes place during The Order of The Phoenix. *nibbles on a Christmas cookie* enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 1: Leaving Massachusetts**

Nukpana Lovegood sat on the kitchen counter carelessly. Her long legs dressed in faded light blue bell bottom jeans , dangling off the sides of the tall yellowing countertop. The Indian girl was waiting patiently for the rabbit stew to finish cooking on the ancient rusty iron stove to her right in the small kitchen. Using her wand she opened a small iron door placing a few wooden logs into the fiery furnace at the bottom of the stove closing it up quickly with a swish of her wand before the sparks flew out of the old death trap burning her.

Sighing Nukpana jumping off the counter hunching over the sink. Looking at herself in the reflection of the clear dish water critically. Nukpana just hated what she looked like. She was an albino girl, always getting sunburnt so easily, with menacing red eyes, paper white skin, straight black hair that went down to her but, angular face with defined cheekbones, and an almost unhealthy thin frame. Nukpana was also a pure blooded witch with a bizarre mix of Native American blood from her mothers side and British from her father. Hence the last name LoveGood.

Sighing again the Indian girl looked away with a grimace, rolling her ruby eyes, Nukpana looked over at the small clock on the wall. It was 4:30 in the afternoon to her dissatisfaction. The days seemed to be getting longer as summer was ending and fall crept up like a bandit. The Indian girl twisted the sleeves of her baggy grey sweater, nibbling on one of the sleeves with her front teeth and thin pink lips. It was a little habit that formed when she was five years old and it never seemed to go away over the years. Even Nukpana's snobby class mates at Ilvermorny Witchcraft and Wizarding School noticed the pukwudgie girls odd little habit making fun of her for it. The popular's even gave Nukpana stupid nicknames such as "Chewy" and "sleeve sucker". The Indian girl was always harassed and rejected, she never made any friends during her years of school as much as she tried. It was always the same every year for Nukpana, everyone either found her to be weird or stupid, and treating her poorly for it.

Despite her harsh school life, Nukpana began to establish an unhealthy amount of stress and depression within that dreadful year. Nukpana's parents both died in a car crash not to long ago in January, leaving the young witch in the guardianship of her cooky grandmother Aponi Woodsong. Nukpana had no choice in the matter as her two adult sisters Cherry and Moonlight lived separate estranged lives after they graduated from Ilvermorny a few years back and started families of their own.

Aponi took custody of her youngest granddaughter regardless of the circumstances before the state could. The 98 year old witch was lonely living by herself, needing company and a caretaker, even if Nukpana still had to go to Ilvermorny. Aponi lived on a hidden Wampanoag Indian reservation out in the middle of nowhere in a small trashy three bedroom trailer. Nukpana didn't mind the unstable environment at all, gladly choosing to live with Aponi over an orphanage.

Shoving away her thoughts Nukpana heard a bedroom door creak open."Ahh my child there you are. How is that stew coming along? I'm starved." Aponi spoke softly in a raspy voice, waddling into the kitchen. The old witch was fiddling with the tight eagle bone chocker necklace around her fat neck. She took a seat at the small kitchen table with a tired huff, picking up the Wizarding newspaper as she began to read the front cover. Nukpana noticed the old witch looked extremely troubled for some odd reason. Especially because Aponi was always so chipper and happy.

"It's almost done, maybe twenty more minutes Grandma. The rabbit needs to cook all the way." Nukpana stated bluntly as she took the seat across from the old witch nibbling on edge of her sleeve again in nervousness. "What's the matter grandmother?" Nukpana asked softly.

"Now that I caught you at the right timing child, I have some thing very important that I need to tell you little Nukpana." Aponi said putting the newspaper down. The harsh look on the old witches wrinkly face didn't make Nukpana feel any better.

"What is it Grandma?"Nukpana asked hesitantly. Aponi wanted to talk to her about something and it didn't sound very good.

"You're sisters Moonlight and Cherry were found murdered a week ago along with there small families..." Aponi started to tear up. She pushed the newspaper towards the girl showing moving pictures of her now deceased siblings on an article on the front page. They both had smiling faces as they waved.

A look of shock and horror coated the Indian girls face. "Oh my god!? Who could have done this! My sisters!" Nukpana roared as she started to break down crying. She didn't know her siblings that well but to find out they were dead along with her parents now broke her fragile heart, shattering it into a million pieces. The girl latched on to her grandmother crying into her long thick gray hair. The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Aponi continued." I'm afraid whoever did this is after you next little Nukpana.. At the crime scene they left a picture of you with you eyes crossed out.. There was a reason why I need to talk to you... Well I eagled your Uncle Xenophilious in England last night after receiving the news from a detective. Xenophilious Lovegood is a reasonable and caring man. He's willing to keep you for a year until this monster is caught. Your safety comes first little one." The old witch breathed out holding Nukpana protectively.

"But but but !grandma! I can't just leave you hear by yourself! I can't leave you!I won't! What if they go after you next?!" Nukpana sobbed out, latching onto Aponi's deerskin robes.

"I'll be fine, this old witch has a few tricks up her sleeve little one. I can take care of my self. But as for you... Well you are a free spirited child and running off where ever the great spirit wind takes you..I am still going to send you to your uncles as an extra precaution.. Xenophilous was even nice enough to fix your first trimester of Hogwarts along with your cousin Luna." Aponi said trying desperately to lighten up the subject. She wanted Nukpana to finish her education and succeed in becoming the next shaman of the Wizarding Wampanoag tribe. After Aponi died Nukpana was next in line to become the tribes second in command.

"Grandma! Please don't make me leave you.. They are strangers and I don't even know them. I don't even want to go to Hogwarts. I want to stay here and finish school.." Nukpana begged and whined as more tears fell.

"You're forgetting that It's only going to be for a year young one. Please do it for me. Do it for my peace of mind, do it for the tribe. Your uncle is a very kind man even though I met him and his wife Pandora only once during your parents wedding many years ago before you were born. I trust him enough to take care of you little Nukpana. After all, you will not be alone. You do have a cousin named Luna, she's around your age, I'm sure she will love you like a sibling."Aponi pleaded pulling Nukpana back by the shoulders, looking into her sheepishly tearful red eyes. The old witch felt horrible sending her pride and blood away for a whole year. "Traveling might be good for you little Nukpana.. Especially after all this bad news and heart ache, it's good to get away once in a while little one. You'll be staying in a big castle with other students in Scotland like your father did. Maybe you might make friends this time."Aponi pointed out with a half smile.

"When will I be leaving?how will I be traveling?"Nukpana asked trying not to think to much. She really wanted to know answers, hoping deep down in her heart that she wouldn't be leaving so soon. The traveling part kinda scared Nukpana, she never traveled anywhere by herself.

"You will be using the floo network to your uncles house in three days time little one. It will save you some money my dear little Nukpana. As you are entitled to your parents inheritance."

"Ahhh..Umm okay." Nukpana tried to sound sure of herself but she really wasn't, especially the inheritance part. As for The floo, it was her mortal enemy, Nukpana hated to travel that way preferring the common car or jet. The poor Indian girl always ended up at the wrong destination, it never seemed to fail. The last time Nukpana intended to floo home during Christmas break, she ended up in Germany during Krumpus day, it scared the living daylights out of her seeing a bunch of wizards dressed up as hideous trolls. Nukpana just prayed to Mother Earth that she would end up at the right destination this time around.

"Little Nukpana.. I know this is a lot of information to take in at once but I'm sure you'll be fine." Aponi tried to resure. She had no clue of her granddaughters true struggle with the dreaded floo.

"The stew should be done." Nukpana said shakily trying to change subject. Banishing the memories and horror of flooing. The Indian girl grabbed the bowls form the pantry trying her best to clear her troubled mind. It would definitely be a very long year.

XxX

It was a very harsh three days of packing and crying until the day finally came for Nukpana Lovegood to leave Massachusetts behind for awhile and start anew in England. The girl was a nervous wreck trying not to think about leaving everything behind and her grandmother. It worried Nukpana that she would be living with complete strangers. She had smidgen of hope that they would be decent Wizarding family as Aponi said.

Sighing out in exhaustion from lack of sleep the night before, Nukpana shrunk her three over stuffed luggages into mini versions tucking them safely into her fox medicine bag. Taking a seat on the dirty wooden floor, Nukpana waited patiently for her grandmother to come home with a farewell gift. Even when Nukpana told her grandmother no , the old witch still insisted not taking no for an answer on giving the girl a special gift.

The Indian girl waited a few more minutes, looking over her cozy outfit. Nukpana was definitely prepared for her long journey, dressed comfortably in a baggy black poncho with white tribal designs, dark blue boot cut jeans, a bunch of Native American jewelry, and leather winter moccasins that went up to her knees. Nukpana's hair was even styled comfortably into two long braids with strips of leather, feathers, and beads intertwined to pull the Native American look off. She was told by Aponi that London would be cold and chilly, So Nukpana dressed appropriately.

The front door flew open making Nukpana jump a little, as Aponi walked inside the house with two large bird cages covered in leather sheets obstructing Nukpana's view of what was inside. A small smile spread on the old witches face, as what ever was inhabiting the cages started rocking and screeching loudly.

"Grandmother... Your home.."Nukpana said with a chuckle watching her grandmother use her wand to levitate the large cages towards her.

"Here you are my little Nukpana. Your all ready to go. Before you leave, these gifts are necessary to take with you. One is from me and the other is a special gift from the tribe. Hurry now and take a peek." Aponi pressed Nukpana pointing at the cages with a grin. She really wanted to see her granddaughters reaction.

"Okay thank you grandmother. Even though you really didn't have to do this." Nukpana said nodding her head with modesty as she unfastened the leather valero straps on the first cage with shaky fingers. Inside was a young fluffy hawk looking up at her with large, curious, golden eyes. Nukpana couldn't help but giggle unfastening the next cage, to her complete surprise it held another bird of prey, it was an albino baby crow, around the size of her fist, it chirped helplessly for attention. It's red beady eyes latching on to Nukpana's form imprinting on the Indian girl.

"The crow is female and she is from me. Use her for your transfiguration classes and letters if you must. As for the young hawk, he is a special gift from the tribe." Aponi pointed out, pleased with Nukpana's reaction.

"She's beautiful thank you grandma. I'll call her snowflake because she's albino."Nukpana said taking the baby crow out of the cage and cradling it like a baby. Snowflake did not protest nuzzling into Nukpana's hands. The baby crow enjoyed the warmth and loving touch of Nukpana's long gray nails running through its feathers softly.

"Hmmm the crow seems to have taken a liking to you little one. Just to think an hour ago it almost bit my finger off after purchasing it."Aponi hackled loudly finding amusement in its new found attachment to Nukpana.

"Thank you grandma Aponi! I love you so much I'm going to miss you..." Nukpana said getting up and giving her grandmother a big bear hug despite snowflake being in her grasp still." Bye grandmother." Nukpana sniffled, trying not to cry.

"I love you too little Nukpana. Please hawk or floo me that you made it safely. Take care little one. May Mother Earth be with you." Aponi said letting go of her granddaughter.

Nukpana nodded speechlessly walked over to the fire place with the hawk cage, while she put snowflake in her medicine bag. Gulping, Nukpana Grabbed a good handful of floo powder. The Indian girl really hated this this part of floo travel. " ummm crabp.. Take me to Xenophilious Lovegood's manner!?"

Nukpana shouted as she disappeared in a puff of green flames as they engulfed her body . Aponi laughed shaking her head at the crazed look on Nukpana's face.

"Agh little Nukpana... What am I to do without you..." Aponi chuckled as she walked into the living room to read a book.

XxX

Nukpana wheezed in a panic as she opened up her red eyes blinking a few times. Looking around frantically, Nukpana realized she was not at her intended destination. The Indian girl ended up in what looked to be a extravagant living room. It was full of two bookshelves, nice gray furniture, and finely decorated. Looking around she spotted a boy around her age writing something with a quill. He was quite handsome despite his chubby appearance, he was dressed in fine black robes. He had short black hair, light skin, rosey cheeks, and beady black eyes that almost bore into her very soul. It made her somewhat uncomfortable the way he was looking at her. She was a small little thing compared to the boy.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asked with a puzzled look on his face as he put the quill down on the desk he was sitting at. He found Nukpana's ruby red eyes very unnatural, it practically drew him in like a moth to a flame. Even her outfit choice was far from how a wealthy witch would dress. He found all the tribal jewelry odd but fitting on the girl in front of him.

"Ummm agh. I think I.. I'm.. I think I flooed to the wrong place. Is this the Lovegood residents?"Nukpana stuttered not knowing what else to say or do as she latched on to the hawk cage for dear life. Especially with the intense look the boy was giving her, his eyes almost sparked dangerously at the mention of the last name Lovegood.

"This is the Crabbe estate miss.. My name is Vincent Crabbe... Who are you?" Vincent tried asking again. He got up from his seat walking towards Nukpana.

"Oh so sorry well I have to go now!"Nukpana shouted nervously, grabbing floo powder out of the pot next to the fireplace. She was shaking violently each step Vincent took to get near her.

"Wait!you didn't answer my question!What is your name?!" He asked trying to stop her.

"Xenophilious Lovegood's manner!"Nukpana shouted as she disappeared to Vincent's disappointment. Pouting, Vincent marched back to his seat finishing a letter to Draco, including the bizarre incident. Once he was finished sending it off with Draco's owl, Vincent sat there in his study wondering deep down who the girl was that ended up in his floo. Vincent thought she was beautiful despite the rush and awkwardness of the situation. Who was she? Why was she headed to the insane blood traitor Lovegood's manner? How did she slip pass the Crabbe manners wards?" These were the simple questions Vincent wanted answers too. Little did Vincent Crabbe know that he would find out soon enough.

 **Haha aww poor Nukpana got spooked by Vincent's questioning. Until next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sheep in Wolves Skin**

 **Here is the next chapter because I got excited about posting it lol. I just couldn't wait. Finally Nukpana meets the other Lovegood's XD**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 2: The Lovegood's**

"You're cousin should have been here thirty minutes ago.. Do you think she's alright Luna? Should I owl Mrs. Woodsong?" Xenophilious asked his daughter as he read over an article he was working on for the Quibbler. His bushy gray eyebrows knitted in concern while he jotted down a few finishing touches to the article about befriending a werewolf in its natural state. Xenophilious and Luna were waiting in the kitchen for Nukpana to show up in the fireplace.

There was a very long silent pause before the sound of chewing came from the girl in question as she spoke." Oh Father don't worry yourself so. I am sure she is fine unless the floo nargles got to her first. They are pesky little creatures. " Luna said dreamily while nibbling on a lemon cookie.

"Mistress is ruining her appetite.."There house elf Flower complained. He was still in the kitchen making dinner, he growled and grumbled more to himself. Flower found his masters daughter way to dingy and care free for his liking. It angered the elf that luna even had the nerve to eat the cookies he just made before dinner was finished.

"I hope so, if not I am going to contact her grandmother... I give her five more minutes..." Xenophilious waved his daughter and flower off while he finished the last few words to the paper.

Just then the fireplace finally boomed and the whole kitchen shook violently. Xenophilious and Luna looked over at the fireplace as Nukpana finally arrived. The Indian girl was an awkward sight to behold. she was hunched over shaking violently with her eyes shut tight and her long arms wrapped around the bird cage. Xenophilious couldn't help but smile with peace of mind that Nukpana finally arrived despite her venerable appearance. "Better late than ever my dear. It's okay child, you can open your eyes now." Xenophilious chuckled to himself getting up from his seat along with Luna to greet the girl.

"Oh thank Mother Earth I made it to the right house." Nukpana complained. She stood up blinking her red eyes rapidly. She took a good look at her relatives with a timid smile on her face. Nukpana did not expect them to be dressed so differently, with many colors, almost like bohemian hippies that inhabited Arizona the few times she went with her parents when they were still alive. It made Nukpana feel better seeing the smiles and love in there beautiful gray eyes, none of it was fake or false. The Indian girl felt so much better that she would be staying with kind and gentle people. They seemed to be very welcoming and excited. Nukpana finally walked out of the fireplace with the bird cage in hand towards her uncle and cousin.

"Welcome to our humble estate Nukpana. I'm glad you made it safely. My name is Xenophilious but you can just call me Uncle Xeno. It is a pleasure to finally meet you after all these years. The last time I saw you you were two." Xenophilious chuckled pulling Nukpana into a quick hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you too uncle Xeno. My father would always talk about you and you're wonderful adventures at Hogwarts." Nukpana said, looking almost sad at his absence. She really missed her dad Jeffry with all her heart.

"Yes Jeffry was a great man, always full of surprises. After all he was a Ravenclaw just as I. We did so much traveling together before he got married to turtle dove in Massachusetts, wait I mean Howi... Did I get your mothers name right?" Xenophilious asked while he was reminiscing of his youth. He didn't realize he used Howi's English name translation by accident.

"Yes her name was Howi Woodsong of the Wampanoag tribe. But she would have been okay with turtle dove too.." Nukpana chuckled bitterly. The Indian girl really missed her mother at the moment when she was mentioned.

"Interesting. What is the meaning of your name if you don't mind me asking? It's probably just as lovely as your mothers." Xenophilious insisted nonchalantly.

Nukpana stiffened at the mention of her name. The Indian girl literally hated her name with an undying passion. The name itself labeled her as a monster and an undesirable in her own tribe. Nukpana was born on Halloween night during a blood moon, that was considered a horrible omen to the tribe hence the name. The only thing that saved Nukpana was her grandmothers position as the tribes shaman and the fact that she would be next in line for the position and the only one.

Weighing her opinions, Nukpana decided to just get it over with and answer her uncles question before he looked into it himself. After all the man was family and Nukpana hated lying. She was silent for a moment before making intense eye contact with her confused looking relatives before speaking. "My.. My name means evil one..." Nukpana stated bluntly with shame coating her voice. She waited a moment for some type of rejection but received none.

"Ohh well... Hmmm..Despite the meaning it is a lovely name. I can honestly see the good nature in you child. I am sure you are far from evil as the name suggests. A name cannot simply define who you are Nukpana. You define who you want to be."Xenophilious chuckled with a genuine grin and a small pat to Nukpana's shoulder. Luna smiled as well at her fathers words of kindness.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll call you Eva." Luna finally spoke up. Her voice was soothing to Nukpana's nerves making her feel better." Sure that's okay with me. I think I like it.. " Nukpana giggled. She really liked her cousins nickname suggestion.

"Oh where are my manners today?This is your cousin Luna she's around the same age as you Nukpana. Luna will be more then willing to show you the guest room. That room will be yours for the taking when you two come home for Christmas and spring break." Xenophilious butted in pointing his long index finger at Luna.

"Nice to finally meet you Eva. Let me show you around the house." Luna said excitedly.

"Thank you so much... Because holding this cage is making me tired..." Nukpana stated. Her fingers were getting red from the thin metal wires.

"Oh no..let me carry that for you.." Luna insisted taking the cage from Nukpana. Without warning hawk screeched with anger at its new holder nipping at Luna's fingers with its sharp hook like beak. Luna surprisingly ignored the birds horrid attitude scaring Nukpana some. She couldn't understand why Luna wasn't crying or screaming back at the bird.

"Luna the hawk is biting you! Are you sure you want to hold it?"Nukpana asked with concern. She was scared the hawk was going to bite a finger clean off as blood dripped off of Luna's right ring finger.

" nooo it's not biting me... It's giving me love nibbles.. The nargles are just making it a little upset is all.." Luna said dreamily while she still held the cage. Nukpana just shook her head not understanding her cousins logic.

Luna ended up giving Nukpana a quick tour around the house showing her the bathroom, bedrooms, garden, and even the attic. She was even nice enough to introduced Nukpana to the house elves and friendly ghosts. Even though the house elves were a bizarre custom as in America house elves were not used. The closest thing Nukpana could compare it to was the pukwudgies that guarded Ilvermorny. The Indian girl made friends with the beasts when no other students were willing too. Nukpana preferred the friendship of magical creatures then she did a witch or wizard any day. They seemed to understand her struggle of finding her self worth in life.

Once the two were done Nukpana took snowflake out of her medicine bag placing the baby bird on her shoulder while she washed up, and went back to the kitchen to eat dinner with Xenophilious and Luna. Dinner was pretty silent until Luna decided to try breaking the ice.

"How was your floo trip?" Luna asked." You seemed to be distressed when you first arrived. Did the Nargles get into your mind?"

Nukpana rolled her eyes inwardly, she finally discovered her cousins personality and odd side, but never the less she continued on."Ummm no I really don't know what nargles have to do with any of this. Well I hate using the floo to be honest. I always end up at the wrong destination no matter what I do. This time I ended up in someone guys living room. I think he said his name was Vincent Crabbe.. Or something like that.."Nukpana spoke before taking a bite of her chicken salad.

Xenophilious's eyes grew to the size of tea cups as he literally spit some of his wine out at the mention of Vincent's name." You flooed to Crabbe manner!?"

"Ahhhh yeah... Why do you know him?"Nukpana questioned. The Indian girls curiosity got the best of her. Snowflake just made a weird sound at Xenophilious's shouting making Luna giggle. It still confused Nukpana on how Luna could be so chill and happy in serious conversations.

"That's worse then dancing with the devil girl! The Crabbe's are a nasty bunch of pure blood extremists ... They burnt down my cousins manner for helping muggleborns. Please say he didn't hurt you? If he did I'm reporting him to the ministry." Xenophilious asked with concern in his gray eyes. He really didn't like the Crabbe's, especially the threats and insults thrown at the Quibbler.

"No he didn't lay a single finger on me uncle Xeno.. Even though he did ask me for my name repeatedly, but I was to nervous to reply. If I may ask what does blood purity have to do with any of this?"Nukpana asked confused.

"Well he who shall not be named is back.. He is pushing all that crazy blood purity nonsense into the Wizarding population. Most of the pure blood families and clans are willingly allying with him and killing muggleborns and muggles alike. I'm afraid the Crabbe clan is no different. I'm just very glad and relieved that Vincent didn't hurt or kill you..." Xenophilious explained.

"Oh goodness.. Thank Mother Earth that he didn't hurt me... I know in the newspaper it's been talking about he shell not be named for a few weeks now... I didn't think it was this bad over here..."Nukpana said awkwardly. In Massachusetts the Wizarding population did not give a shit about blood purity or muggleborns. Everyone was pretty much treated the same and at times Wizards and witches married into muggle families who were accepting and willing to keep the magic a secret. Everyone lived free and fair lives in America with little to no problems unlike Wizarding Europe and Asian countries.

In all honesty Nukpana couldn't see Vincent as a monster or a cold blooded killer. The boy looked completely normal and dare she say it even cute with those dimples on his chubby cheeks when he spoke asking her questions. In the end Nukpana decided to take Xenophilious's warning. Aponi would sometimes tell her that people and animals that were attractive on the outside could be lot of trouble and danger on the inside.

 **Well next chapter will finally have the golden trio lol. As for Xenophilious's warning... Well we will see if Nukpana listens haha XD until next chapter..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sheep in Wolves Skin**

 **This is a double update. You will be getting chapters 3 and 4! Sorry for the wait because I had finals and I got really busy helping with holiday club fundraisers. It was a pain in the ass but it was all worth it XD Thank you for the favorites and follows! Comments are also welcome as long as there not rude or mean :) happy reading. And lil warning the first half of this is kinda bad XD**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or anything else that doesn't belong to me. Only OCs.**

 **Chapter 3: Legilimency and New Friends**

Crabbe sat uncomfortably on a wooden chair in Draco's drawing room at Malfoy manner. After sending the letter to Draco the day before, the blonde demanded Crabbe and Goyle come over to "visit". The young Malfoy wanted to know more details on the girls uninvited entrance to Crabbe Manner. He took it more as a threat to Lord Voldemorts operations because Crabbe was in the middle of writing an important letter with the coordinates of the next death eater attack during that time.

"Crabbe..Goyle... You made it on time.. You want tea or anything to eat? Because I know you fat pigs like to eat everyone out of house and home.." Draco chuckled as he walked into the study closing the door behind him and locking it. The young Malfoy used a quick silent charm to keep his nosy mother and house elves from overhearing any of the conversation or what would be going on in the room.

"Yeah I'll take a few chocolate tarts and some tea I guess.. I want extra sugar and heavy cream.."Goyle said bluntly with his arms crossed. Goyle always seemed to be the most level headed out of the three of them. When he wanted something he never had to over think it like Crabbe did.

"I'm okay thanks.." Crabbe muttered looking down at his feet more awkwardly than ever. His stomach was dropping in nervousness, he was afraid to eat anything in fear of it coming right back up.

"Crabbe what the bloody hell Is with you today? You seem all jumpy... And you never turn down sweets and tea." Draco questioned.

"I'm just not hungry because I ate a huge meal at home yesterday.. I think I ate something bad and it fucked up my stomach.." Vincent tried to sound upset while he clenched his stomach. His lie was easily accepted by Draco and Goyle who both nodded in unison.

"Probably food poisoning.. But if you're actually sick then you better not get me bloody sick before tomorrow..because it's the first day back to Hogwarts." Draco hissed while he rang a small silver bell embroidered with the Malfoy crest on the mahogany coffee table and a little house elf appeared instantly with the tea and tarts that Goyle asked for. Goyle gladly took the tea and tarts taking them over to Draco's desk stuffing his face with the treats and slurping up the tea in a few large gulps. The elf quickly disappeared in order to avoid any more services Draco or his guests would ask of her.

"Well the real reason why I called for you two here is because Crabbe was writing a letter to me on the next death eater ambush that will be taking place within the next five days.. While he was in the middle of writing it some bloody daft girl flooed into his study despite all the wards..So I want to know what exactly happened.. Before Voldemort sees it the next meeting.." The young Malfoy said pointedly towards Crabbe.

Vincent squirmed in his seat feeling his stomach drop more then it already was. A lump started forming in his throat at the intense stares he was receiving from Draco and Goyle. Vincent had a gut feeling Draco was planning on asking to use Legilimency to get more information on the girl.

"So Crabbe too get a real picture of what the girl actually looked like.. Can I use Legilimency on you mate? Because if not the operation can be ruined if she read anything or works for the order and then we can all have are arses handed to us by the Dark Lord if that's the case.." Draco reasoned bluntly.

"Bloody hell mate your just a great big bundle of joy today aren't you? Fine.. But if you start seeing crap you don't want to see its not going to be my fault mate. And anything you see will stay in this bloody room. Between us three only.. Malfoy.. Goyle... If you tell anyone I swear even after death that I'll hex the living crap and daylights out of you until you also die.." Crabbe growled out.

"Okay fine it's a deal. Anything I see or say afterwards will stay here but I might make references now and then." Draco smirked punching Goyle in the arm. He nodded his head in agreement.

"That fine just as Long as it's not directly. Now hurry up and get on with it. I still have trunk packing to supervise.." Crabbe spoke with irritation.

"You got it mate." The young Malfoy shrugged pulling out his wand from inside of his dark green robes. He walked over to Vincent pointing it in between his eyes.

"Legilimens!" Draco shouted casting the mind reading spell before Vincent could protest. Draco shoved his way into Crabbe's mind until he found what he was looking for. He watched curiously at day Crabbe was writing the letter. The girl suddenly flooed into his drawing room. Draco didn't recognize her one bit or identify who she was. Her attire was horrid in his opinion the poncho and jeans were way too baggy for the girl. But he did find the girls face and body type extremely attractive underneath all the layers.

"Who the hell are you?" Crabbe proceeded to boldly asked with a puzzled look on his face as he put the quill down on the desk he was sitting at.

"Ummm agh. I think I.. I'm.. I think I flooed to the wrong place. Is this the Lovegood residents?" The girl stuttered not knowing what else to say or do as she latched on to the hawk cage for dear life. Her red eyes were more trained on Vincent then anything else in the room. Draco felt relieved that she wasn't looking at the letter not even once. One less thing the young death eater had to worry about. At least he didn't have to hunt her down and kill her.

"This is the Crabbe estate miss.. My name is Vincent Crabbe... Who are you?" Vincent tried asking again. He got up from his seat this time walking towards her.

"Oh so sorry well I have to go now!" The girl shouted nervously, grabbing floo powder out of the pot next to the fireplace. She was shaking violently each step Vincent took to get near her. Draco continued to watch the memory laughing inwardly. This girl was definitely cute and attractive despite her odd choice in clothing.

"Wait! you didn't answer my question! What is your name?!" He asked trying to stop her. The young Malfoy found his friends attempt to stop the girl ridiculously slow and not bold enough. For Merlins balls Crabbe should have just hexed her before she got away or used a freezing curse.

"Xenophilious Lovegood's manner!" The girl shouted as she disappeared in bright green flames.

Draco watched the scene with confusion. Crabbe said nothing about the girl trying to floo over to the Lovegood's in the letter. The young Malfoy knew he would definitely find out more information once he went to Hogwarts. She was probably a relative of some sort to the stupid Lovegood's judging by the hawk in the cage.

Draco then continued looking around Crabbe's mind for anything else and for amusement purposes until he came across another part of Crabbe's mind he knew he shouldn't be looking at. The young Malfoy didn't care at the moment letting curiosity get the best of him. Draco began to push until Vincent's shields were lowered enough and he snaked his way in. What he saw was shocking and disturbing at the same time. He now officially regretted going to that area of Crabbe's mind finding it extremely disturbing. But on the plus side it was perfect black mail material.

In Vincent's mind it was the same drawing room Draco saw before in Crabbe's original memories. But this time it was way different from the previous, it seemed more darker except for a few large candles that were burning for light and it was raining outside unlike the original memory. The rain and candles gave gave off a heavy and sexual vibe.

The girl was surprisingly still standing there at the Floo looking fearful and red faced, her lengthy body was trembling violently. Vincent got up out of his seat walking over to her with a flushed face as well, his needy black eyes scanned her body up and down like a predator after its prey. The closer he got the more the girl began to tremble and shake uncontrollably. She hesitantly dropped the bird cage and medicine bag instantly the moment Vincent closed the distance between the two.

Vincent wrapped his big arms around her skinny waist pushing her up against the wall of the massive fireplace forcefully. His thick lips found themselves on her thin ones as they started to kiss passionately with need. The girl kissed back eagerly running her gray painted nails through Crabbe's short hair making him grunt and growl like an animal. Small whimpers and pants left her throat. Her intense red eyes were closed tightly the moment Vincent stopped kissing her and started to bite and nip at her sharp jaw line and skinny neck. He stopped in between and quickly got irritated with all her bothersome jewelry. Crabbe ripped off the white bone choker and other tribal necklaces that adorned her neck to gain better access. The beads, bones, and feathers were flying all over the floor of the fire place mixing in with the ash and wood chips.

Continuing his assault on the girls neck Crabbe bit down leaving red bloody marks with his jagged teeth. The red liquid dripped into the girls poncho staining it. He swiftly advanced his touching feeling up the girls hips with his hands, rubbing circles into her curvy area. She moaned loudly pushing them forward for better friction.

Draco grimaced inwardly having enough of Crabbe's inner most Fantasies not wanting to see clothing come off. It greatly disturbed the young Malfoy at how dirty Crabbe's mind got over some girl he met by accident. He quickly darted out of that thought and pushed out of Crabbe's mind all together. Draco blinking a few times with an expression of pure agony written all over his face.

"Crabbe! That was bloody horrifying! Merlins fucking beard! For being a virgin you have an extremely filthy mind mate... I don't even want to know what you have planned for the first time you decide to shag..."Draco snapped irritability as he scolded his chubby friends preference.

Crabbe was extremely dazed after having his mind invaded. His whole face became violently red at Draco's comments and what he must have seen. Draco stumbled upon the dream that Vincent had the night after the encounter. " You saw it didn't you?" Crabbe questioned with a heavy scowl on his face underneath all the flustered red coating his face and ears.

"Yes and now I regret looking into your mind mate! I don't think I'll ever use Legilimency on you again as long as I live! You just have to have the hots for possibly a possible Lovegood.." Draco face palmed.

Goyle started to laugh so hard at what Draco just said almost falling on the floor." Haha oh my Merlin! Mate must have it bad! Someone wants into the Lovegood's kinkers. Don't worry Crabbe I'm sure you'll find a better witch worthy to play with. You sorry little virgin troll." Goyle said as he continued to laugh as tears came out of his eyes.

"Goyle buzz off you fucking Arse! Don't even get me started on how many times you shagged Daphne and Pansy ... And you say I have low expectations mate ..." Crabbe spat with rage.

"Crabbe! Goyle! That's enough shit out of the both of you... I swear to Merlin that I just had to make friends with the biggest idiots in Slytherian..."Draco complained while he put his wand back into his robes.

"Really Goyle you honestly didn't have to go that far mate. Virginity is a touchy subject for Crabbe and you know it.." Draco said.

"I'm going home I have packing to do."Crabbe said while he sprinted over to the floo and went back to Crabbe manner. He felt extremely embarrassed that Draco saw his dream. Crabbe wouldn't admit it to anyone but he wanted the Indian girl pretty bad. He would have her some way or another. If worse came to show he would personally kidnap Luna Lovegood and use Legilimency to find out who she was and were she came from once Hogwarts started. But for the little time that he had he needed to prepare for Hogwarts.

XxX

The day finally arrived for Nukpana's first day of Hogwarts. Xenophilious accompanied Luna and Nukpana to the platform to say his far wells and too see the girls make it safely. The two would be taking the Hogwarts express along with many other students. It was officially the very first time Nukpana would be riding a train. She was very excited to do so finding it an awesome way to go to school.

Nukpana was all ready to go in her long black robes and layers of Native American jewelry as always, this time her long black hair was down in order to hide snowflake. The Indian girl brought snowflake along with her. Nukpana's attachment to the crow was growing rapidly as her fondness for the baby crow was naturally motherly.

After Luna and Nukpana found a compartment, they got situated while the train started to leave the station. Luckily they were not alone as Cho and Ginny showed up staying with them the whole trip.

Nukpana took a liking to Cho and Ginny when she met them for the first time in Diagon Alley the day before along with the golden trio and Neville even though they didn't stay to long. Luna gladly introduced her Gryffindor and fellow Ravenclaw friends. The four ate lunch together and chatted away. They immediately got along enough to shop for the rest of the school supplies together. The small group of girls even helped Nukpana pick the finest robes for a far price.

In the compartment Nukpana sat across from Ginny as she got along with her the most and the two girls chatted while Luna and Cho played some Wizarding chess.

"Nuke I have a question.. In Ilvermorny how does the sorting work there?." Ginny asked. She really wanted to know how things worked at other Wizarding schools.

"Well at Ilvermorny the sorting is done on a Gordian knot. You basically stand there in the center of it. The four houses Pukwudgie, Thunder Bird, Horned Serpent, and Wampus have statues that face it. When a house wants you the statues will react in some way. Sometimes more then one house will want you. Everyone that's already enrolled gets to watch over a balcony a few floors above." Nukpana said.

"Oh that's way better then our sorting. We have a grimy sorting hat placed on our heads while the rest of the students in the great hall watch. The hat uses Legilimency and determines if you belong in Gryffindor, HufflePuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherian. It's all based off of characteristics and sometimes your own decision. Even though I ended up in Gryffindor because I'm brave and bold." Ginny said proudly with a smile.

"I ended up in Pukwudgie house. Both pukwudgie and thunderbird were fighting over me for a good twenty minutes until pukwudgie won and I ended up in that house because I have healing characteristics as a future shaman." Nukpana muttered remembering the statues moving around anxiously the day she was sorted.

"Wow that's crazy. It's almost like you were a statue stall at Ilvermorny. Because at Hogwarts when the sorting hat takes more than five minutes it's considered a hat stall. The longest on record was 15 minutes." Ginny pointed out while she took a nibble at her chocolate frog. She hated to eat them when they were moving so she had Nukpana bite the head off. Nukpana was okay with it as she had not eaten anything all day.

"Let's just have our hopes and fingers crossed that I don't become what you call a hat stall." Nukpana said worriedly. She didn't want the same negative attention she received at Ilvermorny.

"I'm sure it probably won't take too long." Cho butted in while she made her last move and Luna said check mate when it was her turn.

"What house do you think I'll end up in? Because from what I can gather from Ginny each house goes by personality and personal preference."Nukpana spoke with a hint of nervousness.

"I bet you a chocolate frog you'll end up in Gryffindor!" Ginny said with a smirk.

"I bet Ravenclaw ." Cho said with some hint of knowledgeable smugness.

"I think Slytherian." Luna stated cooly catching Cho and Ginny by surprise.

"No! Luna? What the bloody hell are you thinking? Nukpana is not going to end up with those snobby liars!" Ginny screeched.

"She is nothing like them. Why would you say that?" Cho questioned her crazy blonde friend.

"Because Nukpana is very cunning.." Luna pointed out. That much was true about her long lost American relative. She noticed this trait when they talked about Nukpana's past memories at Ilvermorny the night before. Especially the tricks and spells Nukpana used to get back at her peers who treated her badly.

"Well the hat will put me where ever it decides." Nukpana butted in shrugging. The Indian girl didn't seem to care where the hat put her as long as it put her where her personality was best suited whether it was Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherian.

 **Haha well Crabbe has his priorities straight. He wants Nuke in the dirty way XD as for Nukpana.. Well she's more worried about where the sorting hat will place her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sheep in Wolves Skin**

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter lol. I can just see it all playing out this way despite my multiple rewrites lol. Yes there will be drama and some slight OOC Ginny but that's how I can imagine her when she's ticked off at someone XD and I can see Cho being impatient. Lol enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or anything else that doesn't belong to me. Only OCs.**

 **Chapter 4: Sorting Hat**

Hogwarts was nothing Nukpana could have ever imagined. It was very large and spacious, the ancient decor and magic was almost like a dream. It wasn't as plain or annoyingly loud as Ilvermorny's halls. A sweet feeling of warmth and protection washed over Nukpana the moment she set foot on its stony floors. The nervousness and uncertainty of being sorted into the right house was abandoned instantly." It's so beautiful... I love the medieval decor.." Nukpana whispered out loud.

Her cousin surprisingly heard the comment through all the commotion ."Yes.. Hogwarts is beautiful like mermaids hair... If only it were under the sea.." Luna said dreamily.

"Ahh okay then... Mermaid hair it is..." Nukpana agreed rolled her red eyes nonchalantly at her cousins odd statement. The Indian girl was finally getting used to Luna's crazy comments that made no sense." It's so hard to understand your logic sometimes but I still love you..." The Indian girl said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Luna we have no time for your insane ramblings! Nukpana just shut up! We need to find good seats fast before their all taken!" Cho hissed at Luna and Nukpana with all seriousness.

Nukpana couldn't help but laugh at her new friends spit fire attitude." I think Cho is right. We should find good seats so we can all sit together. Because I'm sure neither of you want to sit on the floor." Nukpana chuckled.

"I don't see the point of rushing when everything should fall in place at its own time." Luna said.

"Ugh I swear two Lovegood's in one school is way too much..." Cho muttered under her breath.

The trio made it into the great hall along with the rest of the students. Cho wasted no time grabbing Nukpana and Luna by the arms leading towards the Ravenclaw table. The crowd of students was moving and shoving at a rapid pace as more poured into the great hall and took respectable seats.

Snowflake who was still occupying Nukpana's sleeve squeaked and cawed having enough of the commotion that was the great hall. The crow was afraid, inching herself into Nukpana's robe collar for security. Snowflake tucked herself inside of Nukpana's long black hair. The albino crow started to claw and peaking each time Nukpana was shoved. Despite the discomfort from her pet, Nukpana let Cho continue to drag her and Luna through the mess of rushing and shoving students.

In the end the three found wonderful seats towards the front of the Ravenclaw table. As the table was filling up with returning Ravenclaw students while the rest of the houses tables were still getting situated too. The front seats Cho picked out were perfect, it was easy to leave when Nukpana's name was going to be called during the sorting ceremony. Nukpana would definitely not be walking that far unlike most students who sat towards the back would be.

A few minutes later Cho elbowed Luna and Nukpana when professor Mcgonagall stood up at the podium." That's Professor Mcgonagall, she's Gryffindors head of house and teaches Transfiguration class. You'll learn to love her. She always does the announcements besides the head master." Cho explained.

"She looks really friendly. I think I'm taking transfiguration this school year actually." Nukpana muttered as she looked around the great hall. The Indian girl quickly spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. They were all seated at the respective Gryffindor table chatting away. Harry and Ron looked like they were arguing about something, Hermione was reading a book ignoring them, Ginny was talking to some girl sitting next to her, and Neville was looking around almost nervously. Nukpana then proceeded scanning the HufflePuff's table and last but not least the "horrible" Slytherian table as Ron and Ginny deemed it. Looking at the Slytherian students, she found a great many of them rich and well groomed in stylish robes and hairstyles compared to Gryffindor, HufflePuff, and Ravenclaw students .

That's when Nukpana was caught off guard at the unexpected sitting among the Slytherians. It was Vincent Crabbe. He held a mischievous smirk as he shoved the wizard sitting next to him playfully. He looked her way and spotted her, his face turned red at the sight of her he automatically knew she was the girl that ended up in his floo. Nukpana gulped averting her eyes anywhere but the Slytherian table. Her face was officially turning redder then a tomato like Crabbe's. Memories of flooing into the Crabbe manner came into her thoughts with a vengeance.

"Nukpana? Are you alright? Your face is turning really red.. Maybe the robes are making you hot..." Cho asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah it's just the robes... I'm not used to them." Nukpana lied. Snowflake knew biting her ear softly. Nukpana couldn't help but scowl inwardly at the bird.

Mcgonagall then stood up from her spot at the staff table. She used sound charms to get everyones attention before Cho could question Nukpana any further.

The old witch proceed to clear her throat before speaking. "Welcome back students and staff to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Before we get started with the sorting ceremony I have a few quick announcements to make. This year we have three exchange students accompanying our first years. They will be sorted into one of our respectable houses. I will quickly introduce them to you. Nukpana Lovegood from Ilvermorny, Tina Prince from Beauxbatons and Vladimir Munter from Durmstrang." Mcgonagall shouted with a smile, her cold eyes twinkled for a moment, almost like the headmasters always did. Gryffindors head of house was very thrilled that exchange students were finally accepted after years of pestering the ministry and school board.

Snape grimiest and face palmed at the mention of his estranged cousin Tina Prince being Enrolled at Hogwarts from France. The girl was trying on his last nerves the two weeks she stayed at his house. He looked over at the tall cocky Ebony haired girl sitting at the HufflePuff table with a smug smirk shot his way. He growled taking a sip of his fire whisky spiked eggnog. He knew she was sitting at the HufflePuff table to try at the last bit of nerves he had left.

Nukpana grabbed Luna's hand tightening her hold at the mention of her name. The Indian girl was embarrassed beyond belief, she quickly hid her face in Luna's shoulder as all the curious eyes landed on her from the Ravenclaw table. "I really hope Nukpana ends up in our house.. If not then I'll have to kidnap you from the house your placed in."cho said with a timid smile. She really took a liking to Nukpana just as much as she did Luna and Ginny.

"Lastly we have a new defense against the dark arts professor. I would like to introduce Miss Dolores Umbridge !Please stand for all the students to see your lovely face." Mcgonagall shouted loudly for all the students and staff to hear. The Gryffindor head of house glared slightly in disgust , she did not trust or favor Ms. Umbridge one bit. The rest of the staff did not look very pleased either, especially Professor Snape who took a big drink of the rest of his eggnog spiked fire whisky in his goblet. Mcgonagall pointed a hesitant finger at Umbridge as the mentioned woman in horrid pink attire stood up bowing and waving with a wicked cat like smile graced her nasty thin lips. He knew that school year was damned the moment Umbridge stepped foot in Hogwarts. Ms. Umbridge's green predatory eyes scanned the students as if she was singling the weak ones out. Most of the students just clapped not knowing what else to do while others just ignored Umbridge's presence not giving a damn or seeing the big deal. Nukpana was among the small few who felt something was terribly off about the new professor.

"Now that those important announcements are out of the way. I will start the sorting ceremony starting with the first years, then the exchange students ,and finally we will eat." Professor Mcgonagall said with a wave of her hand.

Everyone in the room started clapping as the sorting hat was brought out. It began to sing a song about the great Hogwarts houses. Nukpana listened carefully comprehending what each house stood for, Gryffindor bravery, Ravenclaw knowledge, HufflePuff Loyalty, and Slytherian cunning. Nukpana had no clue what house she would be sorted into but she knew it would be the right one once the hat chose for her. This was definitely nothing like the sorting at Ilvermorny.

Once the hat was finished with its wonderful song, Mcgonagall started calling up first years one by one in alphabetical order. The hat quickly sorted each first year student. Before Nukpana knew it, it was almost her turn.

"Jean Zachar HufflePuff!" The hat shouted as the first year boy took off from the stool. He ran to his fellow cheering HufflePuff's taking a quick seat.

"Now it's time to sort the exchange students!Nukpana Lovegood!" Mcgonagall shouted.

Nukpana practically fell out of her seat at Mcgonagall's booming voice. "Go! Go get sorted!" Cho shouted excitedly. Luna just smiled at Nukpana shaking her head for reassurance.

Nukpana listened to Cho getting up quickly making her way to the wooden stool at the front of the podium and staff. Not bothering to look up at all the staring students in front of her, Nukpana took the seat quickly almost tripping in the process. Mcgonagall chuckled placing the sorting hat on top of Nukpana's head.

Crabbe's face lit up at the sight of Nukpana at the sorting stool. He finally knew her name and where she came from with out having to threat Luna for information. He looked over at Draco who had an evil smile on his face making Crabbe worry some . " So That was Looney Lovegood's relative that ended up in your Floo. What an idiot she's probably going to be in HufflePuff if she's that stupid .. Draco commented.

No sooner was the sorting hat on the girls head did it begin to speak."Ahhh Nukpana Lovegood... You come very far girl... All the way from Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry In United States, Massachusetts... You are the first cousin to Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw house... Your Uncle Xenophilious was a Ravenclaw... And Your father Jeffry was also a Ravenclaw..."

"You were sorted into Pukwudgie house your first year.. Very Fascinating... Pukwudgies are healers...You're grandmother Aponi was in the same house when she was enrolled at Ilvermorny.. Your mother was a thunderbird..."

"You were a sorting stall at Ilvermorny.. Thunderbird and Pukwudgie were fighting over you.. But Pukwudgie won the battle...twenty minutes long..."

"Hmmmm... Yes you're brave like a Gryffindor... Sneaky like a Slytherian... Beyond wise like a Ravenclaw..."

"Let's see now ... Hmmmm...the sorting hat paused for about twenty long minutes, making Nukpana look down at her hands the whole was to uncomfortable to look up at all her peers that were eagerly waiting and watching. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute.

"You're wise, hard working, and extremely smart, Ravenclaw characteristics...But your very clever and hot headed... You take minutes to hours to days in decision making... Slytherian characteristics.."

"Where do you want to be sorted? Ravenclaw or Slytherian? We don't have all day.." The sorting hat said to Nukpana.

"Where ever you think I belong. I don't trust my own judgment sometimes..." Nukpana whispered back to the hat. It was true, Nukpana did not know what she wanted in life but she trusted the hats decision and wisdom. Just as she did the statues at Ilvermorny.

After fifteen more minutes of silence the talking hat finally came to a decision." Nukpana Lovegood Slytherian!" The hat bellowed.

The whole student body and staff was at an uproar with applause. " For the first time in history we have a thirty minute hat stall! Congratulations Nukpana Lovegood!" Mcgonagall said with laughter and excitement that laced her voice.

Nukpana ignored what the Gryffindor head of house said. She shakily got up from the stool making her way over to the Slytherian table. A skinny girl with dark brown hair pulled Nukpana's robes to grab her attention startling her.

"Welcome to Slytherian! You can sit with me and my Mates we don't bite. Well maybe Draco..." The girl smirked at Nukpana patting the empty seat next to her. Nukpana hesitantly took it only nodding her head."That was a bloody long time to get sorted into Slytherian. You must be very special...My name is Pansy, I am this years Slytherian perfect." The girl said with pride. The cocky brunette almost reminded Nukpana of a wild boar with her snobby nose held high in the air. She really did not like Pansy's false kindness, she could see right through it instantly narrowing her red eyes.

"Nice to meet you too..." Nukpana lied, she tried to muster up a false sense of sweetness making most of the Wizards at the table coo and fawn over her. Nukpana was way prettier then Pansy or Daphne combined. The rest of the Slytherian girls seethed in silent jealousy.

"This here is Draco Malfoy he's also a perfect." Pansy continued with a flirtatious smugness shot at Draco. Her beady eyes glanced towards the blonde boy who was looking at Nukpana instead, with an evil interest. Vincent who was sitting a few seats down gulped knowing where Draco was going to go with this. Vincent wished he didn't let Draco crawl into his head the day after Nukpana ended up in his Floo.

Draco's grey eyes bore into her face making her turn even paler, almost resembling snow. "Hey Crabbe isn't that the girl who ended up in your floo last weekend?" Draco smirked wickedly sending chills down Nukpana's spine. "She must not know how to use the floo, she must be pretty stupid and dingy. After all she's related to Looney Lovegood." All the Slytherians around her began to laugh mockingly except for Vincent who looked extremely red in the face and angry.

"Ummm .." He muttered looking straight at Nukpana from across Draco, Goyle, and Pansy who were sitting a few seats in front of him. His pitch black eyes held a fire of hatred towards his friends. He also felt horrible and sorry for what Draco was saying about her on the first day being sorted into Slytherian.

Nukpana on the other hand felt like Hogwarts was no different from Ilvermorny. Everyone was officially going to be mean to her, maybe she was just cut out for homeschooling instead. The embarrassment of the floo incident came back to bite her in the ass once again, Nukpana started to feel like she was getting dizzy and wanted to throw up at the same time. The ringing in her ears started to sound louder as each second passed. That's when her red eyes rolled back and she slumped over on the table top out cold.

"Draco! You are such a bloody prick! I told you to keep it a secret but you didn't... Now look at her.. This is her first year... It's all your fault!"Vincent snarled through all the laughter.

"Don't flatter yourself Crabbe.. The Lovegood needs to know her place regardless of her looks! It doesn't matter if she's in Slytherian or not she's going to turn out a blood traitor either way just like Looney!" Draco snapped back, Goyle laughed along with Pansy at Draco's comment. "

"Nukpana might not have picked a side yet... She's from Massachusetts for Merlins sake. She probably has no clue of what's going on here..." Crabbe couldn't help but defend the passed out girl.

"But she's Looney's cousin! We can't just trust her!" Goyle shouted. Vincent couldn't have felt that disappointed in his best friend as he was in that moment.

"She'll never be one of us. The American witch will always be sloppy seconds." Pansy said with nastiness in her shrill voice while she pushed Nukpana's body off the table with a hoggish smirk. The Indian girl landed in the laps of three second year boys. They looked down at her with sympathetic eyes not daring to move her or make a comment.

"Pansy go shag a HufflePuff. Stupid bloody prick.. If anyone is sloppy seconds it's you. You screwed half of the fifth years mate, you're the bloody Slytherian slut." Crabbe snapped.

"That's no way to talk to your perfect you bastard! Two days of Detention with Snape!" Pansy began to shriek in anger as the Slytherian table was at an uproar.

"Like I give a bats arse I'm always in trouble anyways." Vincent shot back, he couldn't take anymore of the cruel treatment his friends were causing Nukpana. He shook his head getting up out of his seat seething. He quickly picked Nukpana up bridal style from the Slytherian second years thanking them for not dropping her on the floor. Surprisingly Nukpana was light enough to carry without hassle, but she wouldn't have been a problem to begin with, for how strong Vincent really was. He carried the unconscious Indian girl out of the great hall ignoring the questionable looks he received from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tabled. Crabbe marched his way to the schools hospital wing practically running with Luna, Cho, and Ginny running close behind.

"Crabbe what are you doing with Nuke?! I demand to know what you Slytherians did to her!" Ginny yelled. Her Gryffindor bravery was shining at the wrong time as always.

Vincent eagerly took note of Ginny's nickname for his crush. He liked the sound of Nuke just as much as Nukpana. "What's it look like I'm doing Weasel girl?" Crabbe snapped as he continued jogging down the hallway towards the hospital wing. "For being a Gryffindor your just as tick headed as me." Crabbe taunted.

"Don't talk to her like that! You deceitful fat snake ! I don't understand why Nukpana even ended up in your house! She belongs in Ravenclaw! The sorting hat made a big mistake." Cho growled while she jogged after Crabbe.

"The sorting hat never makes mistakes."Luna said with a giggle as she ran because her legs were to short to jog. She didn't seem to see the worsening outcomes in the situation like her other friends were." For once you make sense Looney.." Crabbe huffed as he continued up the staircase. Once Crabbe reached the hospital wing he literally kicked the door open with a huff. He ran his way over to Madame Pomfrey with Nukpana still limp in his arms.

"Madame Pomfrey.. I have Nukpana Lovegood.. She fainted and hit the table after the sorting Ceremony.." Crabbe said almost out of breath. He was still holding on to Nukpana tightly to his chest. He really didn't want to let her go, feeling as if he was responsible for her.

"Oh my dear boy.. Please put her on the cot before you drop her or crush her..Let me take a look..." Pomfrey said with a surprised expression, she never expected Vincent to be the sweet type as a few of her patients were a result of the young death eaters violent streaks along with Goyles victims. "Is she in your house Mr. Crabbe?" The old healer asked with a questionable glance.

"Yeah she was sorted into fucking bloody Slytherian...they're already bullying her and it's only day one! I just know it!" Ginny answered angrily before Vincent could.

"Weasel she didn't ask you!" Crabbe shouted. His face was turning really red while he put Nukpanas lengthy form on the cot Madem Pomfrey pointed at. He ignored Ginny's continued yelling as he hesitantly bent down and touched Nukpana's rosy smooth cheek. Her skin was surprisingly soft to his touch making him smile sheepishly with a light pink blush coating his cheeks. He savored the moment until snowflake jumped out of Nukpana's black hair. The baby crow locked eyes on Vincent and started to peak, claw, and caw with a rage startling everyone in the room. Cho and Ginny just started to laugh enjoying Crabbe being attacked by a baby albino crow. Luna just stood there looking neither happy nor sad. After snowflake was finished with her assault she went back into her hiding spot in Nukpana's hair waiting for anyone else to dare touch her master.

"Agh that bloody bird broke my nose..damn thing mauled me..i'm going to hex it when Nukpana isn't looking..." Crabbe complained holding his bleeding nose as the crimson liquid came out dripping all over Nukpana's black robes. His face and hands were also scratched up and bloody. He glared at Snowflake who was staring up at him with beady red eyes from her comfortable spot inside of Nukpanas hair and robes.

"I have my work cut out for me.." Madam Pomfrey huffed getting some healing potions out of a cabinet. She couldn't believe that she had two injured students on the first day back at Hogwarts. One from fainting and the other mauled by a rare albino crow. "NO one touch because I don't want to patch up anymore students today..."

"Serves the bloody bastard right! Don't ever touch Nuke again or I'll gladly Hex your arse to hades! Or better yet! I'll use a hex to cut your privates off in your sleep!"Ginny shouted with hatred. She really did not like crabbe or Goyal one bit. The little red headed Gryffindor did not like the way Crabbe was acting towards her unconscious friend, touching her face went to far. Especially because the two were not dating or had any relation.

Pomfrey couldn't believe the horrible words that just came out of Ginny's mouth."Ginny Weasely! That is enough out of you young lady! Two points from Gryffindor!Your mother would be livid with the use of such language! All of you out except for Mr. Crabbe. Get out of the Hospital wing before I take away points from Ravenclaw too!" Pomfrey shouted with a rage. Ginny, Cho, and Luna quickly left not wanting to piss the old healer off anymore.

"I just realized something. We both owe Luna chocolate frogs.. Nuke ended up in bloody Slytherian.." Ginny complained as the three girls left.

"Mr. Crabbe you shouldn't have touched Ms. Lovegood without her conscious consent. That pet of hers really did a number on you. Pray tell why you even brought her in, in the first place. Is she your lover or something? Because I've never seen you care so much for anyone in the five years you've been here at Hogwarts.." Pomfrey tried to pry while she cleaned off Crabbe's cuts and put a healing cream on them. She then proceeded to fix Vincent's nose with a quick spell as it fixed with a loud crack making Crabbe cry out in pain.

The young death eater sat there for a minute until the pain in his nose was gone before speaking."Well I'm not in a relationship with Nukpana but I really do like her for some odd reason... I don't even care if she comes from Ilvermorny and she's related to Luna. I'm not going to hate her like the rest of my house does." Crabbe admitted his feelings, his cheeks turned pink for the twentieth Time that day at the mention or thought of the Indian girl. He trusted Pomfrey with this information more then any teacher or student at Hogwarts. But he would never admit that to his friends or family. It was his little secret he swore to keep till the day he died.

"Hmmm well time will tell if she likes you back .. But I would be careful because Xenophilious would have a heart attack if he knew that you fancy his niece. Hopefully she'll like you back." The old healer stated." Now go on back to dinner while I wake Ms. Lovegood up. Because I'm sure she would not desire an audience of the male variety to see her possibly cry or gag..." Pomfrey said waving Vincent off. She really cared for the young man despite his horrible behavior at times, she just thought it was his friends who pressured him. Vincent looked down at his feet hesitantly leaving his crush behind, maybe madam Pomfrey was right. Crabbe should definitely taking things slow and get to know her first. He judged by looks and not so much personality at times.

Once Vincent left the hospital wing, Pomfrey immediately proceeded to open a red potion veil putting it up to Nukpana's nose. The girl immediately began to cough and gag at the unpleasant odor the potion gave off. Her red eyes flew open instantly. She started to panic clutching the edges of the cot as the memories of the sorting ceremony plagued her mind. Her stomach dropped like a sake of potatoes. She remembered being a hat stall, ending up in Slytherian, everyone at the Slytherian table laughing at her because of Draco.. Ooh would she let him have it the next time he crossed her path again.

"Good evening Ms. Lovegood. You took quite a fainting after the sorting ceremony.. My name is madam Pomfrey and I am one of Hogwarts healers." The old healer said with a small frown.

"Where am I? Who brought me here?" Nukpana started to hyperventilate. She quickly took notice that she was in the hospital wing making her breathing regulate.

" Mr. Crabbe was kind enough to bring you here right away after you passed out. Did you eat or drink anything today dear?" Pomfrey asked changing the subject rather quickly.

"No.. I only drank some water this morning on the train. I wasn't really hungry today." Nukpana said while she tried to wrap her head around madam Pomfrey's first statement. She couldn't believe that Vincent carried her all the way to the hospital wing. Why did the young death eater even care about her when he was supposed to be evil in the first place. The rest of Slytherian house was making fun of her and laughing at her an hour ago but he didn't oddly enough. It confused the heck out of the Indian girl.

"Ms. Lovegood you need to eat something! All the excitement and a empty stomach is not good for you dear. I'll have your dinner brought up so you can eat before I send you to the Slytherian dormitory. Even though your head of house Professor Snape will be showing you the way and giving you the password to the Slytherian common room because you missed the tour." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. She snapped her fingers twice to summon a house elf who had a plate of turkey, vegetables, a roll, and a pumpkin spice cupcake.

Nukpana thanked the elf and quickly starting to devour her meal shoving the vegetables and meat into her mouth practically chewing with her mouth open. This surprised madam Pomfrey some, she didn't expect the skinny girl to stuff her face and eat like some of the boys did with no manners at all. " Don't eat so fast or it will come right back up." The old healer warned.

No sooner did Nukpana finish her meal professor Snape marched into the hospital wing with a large scowl on his face. His black eyes landed on the girl he was supposed to escort to the Slytherian common room." You're Nukpana Lovegood is that correct?" Snape demanded in a monotone voice.

"yes sir.." Nukpana squeaked out. She was beginning not to like her head of house very much. Especially the way he presented himself so bluntly with no emotion or enthusiasm.

"I am Professor Snape, Slytherians head of house and potions teacher." He seemed to be harsh and uncaring while he spoke.

"You're very timid for a Slytherian Lovegood.. Your not as chatty as your daft cousin Luna.. The insufferable girl always ruins the potions in my class..Come along so I can show you to your room. Your grandmother and uncle put in a request to the headmaster for your special needs as a naturally born animagus and next shaman a few weeks ago .. you will not be sharing a dormitory with the rest of the girls as I think the whole situation is ridiculous...But you will be sharing it with Tina Prince, she ended up in Slytherian as I predicted. " Snape complained about his youthful cousin. Nukpana fallowed him out of the hospital wing and down a series of steps, hallways and stairs until they reached the entrance to the Slytherian common room. They walked over to an empty brick wall and Snape muttered "Pukwudgie". A door appeared and they both walked into a room with green and silver decor. Nukpana looked around puzzled at how she was able to stay in a beautiful room all by herself. It had two queen sized beds with canopies, green tuffet accent chairs in between a coffee table, fire place, and a small closet. Her luggage and hawk sat on the coffee table waiting to be unpacked along with Tina's stuff.

Nukpana got brave and asked Snape what was literally poking at her mind. "With All do respect sir..why would they do that? I thought I would be in the regular dorms like everyone else.. Yes I'm a animagus but no one at Ilvermorny ever complained about it.." Nukpana said softly. She saw no reason to get special treatment along with Tina while the rest of the girls had to share a room.

Snape heard the Indian girls statement, grabbing her by the arm and making Nukpana face him, his harsh eyes locking onto her soft fearful ones." You're just as daft as the other Lovegood! For Merlins sakes girl! Hogwarts Slytherian house does not take kindly to animagus or anything that isn't pure blooded. For your safety and Tina's you will both have this separate dorm Room...most of your house does not favor you or her.." Snape warned as he swiftly shoved Nukpana away leaving her to unpack and think. She decided to stay in her room to unpack and go over her schedule in order to avoid anymore confrontation with Draco, Pansy, Goyle, and last but not least Crabbe.

XxX

Tina didn't come back until it was already late because she had to take a trip to the hospital wing for a special potion, the library for special books on her new condition, a stop at Snapes office to make sure she took the potion right, and lastly a fast shower to relax. Walking into the dorm it didn't surprise her that Nukpana was already fast asleep . Tina did find out about Nukpana fainting and about another 5th year carrying her to the hospital wing from a girl named Daphne Greengrass. Tina wasn't very surprised after her roommates long day. Tina wasn't worrying to much, she would finally get to know her roommate the next day. Her curiosity would finally be addressed about the girl with the longest hat stall in Hogwarts history.

 **Hehe well Vincent was stupid enough to touch Nuke when he shouldn't have.. Snowflake was like buzz off tubby she's mine XD I don't know why but this chapter reminds me of the song You Know You Like It by AlunaGeorge. again sorry for the OOCness. And yes the length of this chapter is all thanks to the college computers haha. I wonder what will happen in Nukes classes... X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sheep in Wolves Skin**

 **Yay! The story got 100 views! And one comment. Thank you anonymous reader! XD I'm glad you liked Snowflake. Really quick! I have great news! I passed my phlebotomy certification test! Now I can legally be a vampire. I'll let you guys know if I land a job any time soon. XD**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 5: Roommate**

It was around six in the morning, Nukpana was still in bed snuggling up in her dark green comforter and cotton sheets. She slept soundly the whole night through without waking up once. Her long ebony hair was all frizzy, sticking up in random places on her pillow from tossing and turning the night before. The girl was known to be a wild sleeper. Nukpana's pervious dorm mates at Ilvermorny would give her a hard time for it. Even going as far to say that no wizard would have the tolerance to bed her or be willing enough to put up with her crazy sleeping habits.

The Indian girl suddenly jolted awake instantly. Her dark red eyes started to snap open at the sound of a heavy feminine voice and slight crunching noise like something was eating. The Indian girl almost forgot where she was until she remembered the day before. Nukpana was definitely going to be awake now that her roommate probably already was.

"Good morning sunshine! Or should I say sleeping beauty!" A girls voice from across the room sang.

"Morning Tina.. I think?" She huffed out with grogginess she remembered Snape telling her what her roommates name was Tina the night before, it was simple enough not to forget. Nukpana sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Turning her head she saw a tall girl around her age with short black hair adorned with a silky purple bows, tanned skin, hazel eyes, and black Hogwarts robes with the Slytherian crest sewn on. The girl was just as beautiful as Nukpana was, if not prettier. She was sitting comfortably at one of the accent chairs petting Nukpana's hawk that was perched on her knee and feeding it little chunks of crunchy beef jerky that almost resembled bacon bits from a big glass jar.

" Yes it's Tina.. Tina Prince.. Nuke Lovegood is yours right?" She asked. Her voice had a hint of French accident but not too much, it was almost soothing.

"It's Nukpana actually.. But you can call me Nuke if you want.. My friend Ginny from Gryffindor keeps calling me that anyways and I kinda like the nickname." Nukpana admitted while she got up from her bed stretching her back until it popped. The cold stone floors of the room bit at Nukpana's feet making her shiver. The Indian girl quickly proceeded to take the chair across from Tina, curling her legs to her chest.

"Hopefully you don't mind Nuke.. But I'm feeding your pet because he was crying for food. So was the crow.. Even though the damn thing wouldn't take the food from me... It kept trying to bite me.." Tina complained. She looked up at Snowflake glaring daggers at the bird. It cawed with a cocky air about her as if she won a war. "Mini chicken..." Tina said loudly enough for Snowflake to hear. The young crow cocker her head in Tina's direction with a gleam of warning in her red beady eyes.

Nukpana giggled at her roommates hard feelings towards her pet. The Indian girl glanced over at the bird in question who was perched on the bird stand looking as innocent as ever. " Thank you. I'm sure Dexter appreciates it. My grandmother complained about Snowflake the day she gave them both to me as a far well gift... I finally named the hawk Dexter yesterday morning before we boarded the Hogwarts Express ...even though I'm surprised he's not biting you like he was Luna.. I'm just glad he likes you.. I don't want to put him into the Hogwarts bird sanctuary if I can help it. Maybe until the day I use him to send my first letter.. And Snowflake is just my pet...she'll be going pretty much everywhere with me..If I'm not allowed to I'll still take Snowflake anyways." Nukpana said while she picked Snowflake up from the wooden perch and started petting her with a tender touch. The albino crow made cooing sounds.

"I figured that much... Some dude in Slytherian.. Umm Goyle.. No... Malfoy... I think it was.. The idiot perfect dude.. Yesterday He was standing there whining during the Hogwarts tour about how your bird attacked his friend for no apparent reason when he brought you to the hospital wing during your fainting spell ..." Tina shrugged while she put Dexter on the chairs armrest and started to go over her class schedule.

"Snowflake attacked Vincent?Wait a minute..You said the Slytherian perfect was complaining about me? He wasn't even in the damn hospital wing when I woke up..I swear that blonde queer was the one that made me faint in the first place.. Speaking of the devil..I still have to dish out the sweet revenge for that embarrassment .. That asshole won't know what hit him.." Nukpana said with an evil smirk. She had very "special" plans that would be put into action against those who treated her badly that year. The Indian girl never did anything to anyone at Ilvermorny, but now that she was starting brand new at a different school, she would definitely make some darker changes. Nukpana had a few trick spells and hexes she wanted to try out. Maybe the American girl did belong in Slytherian house more then she did Pukwudgie.

"I don't even want to know what you have planned for that dastardly drama queen .. But I'll give you some input if you ever ask for it... And I'll definitely get everyone's attention when it happens.. I think I'm beginning to like you as a roommate.." Tina admitted with a big sharp smile.

"Thank you. Your like the first witch who has ever said that. All my other roommates at Ilvermorny would always give me crap about everything.."

"I couldn't imagine why no one would like you.. You seem so nice Nuke." Tina reassured her friend.

"Thank you. Even though I'm not so sure about being placed into Slytherian.. Professor Snape was warning me that everyone in Slytherian house are deeply prejudiced against anyone who isn't pure blooded." Nukpana said almost with a whisper.

" Severus Snape is actually my cousin. And now my potions Professor and head of house. He gave me a big nasty lecture about how Slytherian students are a few days ago. He told me Its better off that no one knows what I truly am.." Tina winced to herself. Snape gave her a horrible lecture explaining all the dangers of death eaters and hatred most Slytherians and other pure blood students held towards her new condition.

"Are you like a muggleborn or half muggle? " The Indian girl asked. She didn't understand why she was sharing a room with a normal looking witch in the first place.

"No nothing like that.. I was born and raised a pure blood.." Tina said. For a while she was quiet and fidgeting with the parchment in her hands before speaking again. "I'll tell you why I'm housed away from the regular Slytherian dorms.. I feel that I can trust you with this Nuke...I was bitten by my ex boyfriend during the farewell ball at school in France a few months ago.. I became a warewolf all thanks to that bastard...My family doesn't want anything to do me anymore because of it. Well more so my Father... My mother was devastated and begged for another alternative .. So my father was able to find my "generous" Cousin who offered to take me in... " Tina said with a wounded tone, she clenched the parchment in her hands. The warewolf looked like she wanted to cry. "My cousin Severus is no cup of tea.. He's awful and rude.. I feel like no one wants me now.. I won't even be able to find a good job now..." Tina began to cry expecting the worst reaction from Nukpana.

" Tina you look at me!Don't let anyone tell you you're not worth it just because you're a warewolf! Everyone makes mistakes and it wasn't your fault.. It was that bastards fault for biting you.. What your father did because of it ,wasn't right... I think it's awesome that your a warewolf! Take pride in who you are Tina! You are Tina Prince for Merlins sake!" Nukpana rose up from her seat giving her pep talk with great enthusiasm.

"Nuke you don't understand.. This isn't America.. Over here in Europe everything is about blood status and the great laws of old. If you're not pure blooded they disown you or hate you.. Even if someone marries a muggleborn they give you a hard time or cut you off all your inheritance. Now that I'm a warewolf I won't be able to find a job.. Especially now that my father voiced what happened to the public and other pure blood families, its on my medical and Wizarding records now. "

"Tina once we graduate.. If you would like.. Maybe you can come back to Massachusetts with me. My tribe would welcome you as a member and we will legally protect you and find you a job with great pay. We welcome werewolves in our tribe.. I'll have some say in it because I'm next in line to be the tribes shaman.." Nukpana sounded very sure of her offer. It was true, her tribe would gladly take a new member and treat the warewolf as any other witch or wizard.

"I might take up that offer. It sounds more stable then staying here and getting killed." The warewolf muttered. She really didn't want to be caught up in the middle of a growing war of good v.s evil. Tina favored neither side, finding them both ridiculous and a sheer waste of time.

"Hopefully this doesn't sound rude.. But what are you?" Tina asked. curiosity was eating away at her. The warewolf really wanted to know what type of creature Nukpana was.

"I'm a natural born Animagus.. I don't have to use spells or anything to transform into a crow .. I just do naturally and sometimes at random times when I get nervous for example.. If I learned anything it's to embrace your natural gifts as Mother Earth intended." Nukpana smiled reassuringly at her friend patting her on the back.

"That's amazing Nuke! You say you were born with it? That is a blessing!Everyone else has to either work at it or resort to spells to become an animagus. Most witches and wizards would give up anything and everything for that ability." Tina gasped. It was very true, most witches and wizards usually gave up on the first few try's at her school. Even her own mother gave up at becoming an animagus claiming it was just too difficult.

"Yes I turn into a crow.. That was also the birth totem I was given when I was born.." Nukpana chuckled bitterly. The Indian girls birthday still deeply bothered her along with the name that was given to her.

"I wonder what totem would suit me.." Tina asked more to herself. She honestly pictured her totem to be something of the mammalian family.

"We can do the totem spell and find out if you would like?" Nukpana offered pulling out her wand from her nightgown sleeve. It was by far the craziest looking wand Tina had ever seen in her life. It was a long twelve inch made of fine pine wood and Threstral tail hair. The handle was decorated with thin leather strips of different lengths with feathers, animal skins, and colorful animal shaped beads made of different minerals tied to almost every strip while a few had no beads or feathers on them.

"Your wand is so beautiful. I've never seen a wand so fascinating and full of character in my life. Your wand is unique compared to mine." Tina complemented feeling slightly jealous of her roommate. The warewolf proceeded to pull out her plain nine inch oak wood, veela hair wand from her Slytherian robes. It wasn't as elaborate as her parents.

"I would be happy to help you make a medicine bag if you're going to be apart of the tribe one day. Maybe I can show you how to find medicine and add it to your wand also." Nukpana offered and suggested. She was really excited that someone finally took interest in her tribes traditions and practices.

"What is medicine? It doesn't make any sense to me because isn't medicine supposed to be things that heal you when you get sick?" Tina asked. It really confused her on why medicine would be tied to a wand in the first place.

"I'll try to explain this as best as I can. Everyone in the tribe pretty much decorates there wands with medicine once they pick one from Ilvermorny after the sorting. It's more so tradition and custom to add medicine things to enhance the wands awareness and power. Each spirit animal or object you add has to have a symbolic or spiritual meaning in your walk of life that can help you on your journey. In other words you have to be magically drawn to that item. As you can tell I only have fifteen. I've been putting a new item on my wand every New Years. That's my little tradition." Nukpana said with a proud smile while she showed Tina all her wands medicine charms.

"Yeah I would like to try that and make a medicine bag. Maybe some medicine charms can help me with my warewolf issue." Tina said with almost a hopefully look on her face. She was truly getting tired of taking Wolfsbane as the potion was disgusting and didn't do all that much but make her extremely tired when she transformed at the full moon.

The Indian girl didn't say anything more as she then proceeded to sprint to the nightstand next to her bed and came back with what looked like another wand. This one was almost similar but with way more medicine items attached all over it. The wand was large around fourteen inches long. "This is the shaman wand.. It's only used for tribe rituals and emergencies. It's around six hundred years old and it belonged to all my grandmothers before me on my mothers side. Since I'm next in line its legally mine and it chose me. I took it to Hogwarts so I can preform my rituals." Nukpana proceeded to look at the old wand with interest. The Indian girl hadn't had a good chance to look at the old wand after her grandmother Aponi gave it to Nukpana. It was on the same day Aponi dropped the bomb that her older sisters were killed.

"Wow... Nuke you are just full of surprises aren't you? That's awesome that you have a second wand. But I suggest you don't tell anyone you have it and hide it somewhere good or else my moody cousin might confiscate it." Tina warned. She knew Snape was definitely one to slither around like a snake when it came to punishing students. She saw it on the first day when he was taking points from wandering Gryffindors and knew it would get much worse throughout the year.

"Thanks. I have a few places in mind.. How about we get started with finding what your birth totem is?"Nukpana suggested while she put the shaman wand away.

"I would really love it if you did... I hate to be rude and interrupt Nuke.. But You really need to hurry up and start getting ready.. Class starts at eight and it's already almost seven. We need to go eat breakfast in the great hall before its too late." The warewolf kindly reminded while she put her wand back into her robes as well.

"Oh my Merlin! I forgot about that! I need to hurry up and get dressed! I'm just glad I took a shower last night." Nukpana laughed as she proceeded to get ready in the bathroom.

 **Yay! Nuke finally met her roommate and to top it off she's a warewolf. To make this interesting I thought a second wand would make her stand out from the rest of the characters. And we will see what will happen at the great hall and classes XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sheep in Wolves Skin**

 **Finally we're getting somewhere in this chapter. And wishing you all a happy new year! 2017 is finally here! Unfortunately I couldn't update recently because I've been pretty busy during the week of Christmas. Family always comes first. Thank you all again for following or favoriting my ff. love you all XD**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 6: Manners**

The great hall was full of life and chattering for the first breakfast of the new school year. Nukpana and Tina finally made their way over to the Slytherian table. Most of the students the duo passed by greeted them half heartedly or started to gossip about the previous days events including Nukpana's hat stall . Most of the students in Slytherian made Nukpana feel uneasy about the whole situation. She didn't understand what was so great about being a hat stall in the first place. The Indian girl just wished she started school like a normal student, no different then everyone else attending Hogwarts.

Nukpana and Tina went for the empty seats closest to the exit in order to make it to potions on time and for Tina's sake of avoiding Professor Snapes watchful gaze during breakfast. Tina wanted nothing more to do with her estranged cousin unless it was a matter of impotence. Snape was officially becoming a nagging thorn he, wouldn't stop pestering Tina on good behavior and hiding warewolf side affects. Tina was determined to avoid Professor Snape at all costs.

The two girls were starving, by the time they sat down. They instantly started digging into the assortment of breakfast foods and coffee occupying the table top in front of them with great haste.

"Hmmm I think I'll take some of that toast, apricot jam, bacon, ham omelette, and sausages. You know what Tina? I want some of everything. I'm really starving ."Nukpana said with drool coming down her magenta lipstick covered lips while she put all kinds of food on her plate stacking it up ridiculously high. The amount of food almost resembled that of a massive skyscraper. Some of the younger Slytherian students looked at Nukpana like she was officially off her rocker with the insane amount of food on her plate. The Indian girl was a tall skinny witch with a big plate of food which didn't really add up. Some of the older Slytherians were officially put off by the lack of table manners Nukpana showed. The Indian girl continued to ignore the horrified looks shot her way and began shoveling large portions of food into her gaping mouth with her fork and knife. Nukpana's mouth was wide open while she chewed obnoxiously making the situation much worse.

"Holy trolls!? Nuke! That's a lot of food! That amount could feed an army! How can you stomach so much of it and stay skinny or not vomit afterwards? And word of advice..Try eating with your mouth closed everyone is staring at us right now.." Tina half heartedly whined in astonishment while she put some creamer and sugar in her coffee cup taking a sip. The only thing she had on her plate was a spinach omelette and a piece of toast spread with salmon caviar.

"Don't judge me Tina I'm just so hungry this morning.. A witch needs to eat ya know? Everyone else can shove it was celery for all I care." Nukpana said after she swallowed the chunk of omelette that was already in her mouth. The Indian girl was even able to sneak a few pieces of bacon to Snowflake who was hiding in her medicine beg under the table.

Snowflake hopped out of the pooch and flapped around under the table not being noticed by anyone except her owner. Nukpana looking around the table until she spotted her target. A wicked look crept up on Nukpana's facial features. Her red eyes held a mischievous gleam. Nukpana quickly used a nonverbal mind control spell on Snowflake she had learned from Aponi with their barn owl Nina. The Indian girl knew the use of the spell could get her in big trouble but she really didn't care. Snowflake cawed flying towards her intended victim under the table.

"Nuke what are you so chipper about? Is it a cute guy?" Tina pressed elbowing Nukpana in the ribs playfully. The warewolf adored anything involving other people's romantic interests.

"Yes a very cute guy indeed." Nukpana said with great enthusiasm and a wicked grin gracing her face as she continued to finish off her meal.

"Oh where is he?" Tina asked looking around trying to figure it out. Talking about crushes and drama was basically Tina's life in France. The warewolf really wanted to know who Nukpana had the hots for.

"Oh you'll see in a minute... This one will be a good show." The Indian girl waved her new friend off winking at her playfully. Nukpana's revenge was finally coming to Draco in an interesting way. Pansy would just have to wait for her punishment, Nukpana had something very special in mind for her.

It finally dawned on Tina what Nukpana was really getting at. The warewolf recalled the conversation they had that morning. "Wait a minute!? It's not a crush is it?" Tina asked causally.

XxX

Some of the other students from the three remaining houses looked almost disturbed and possibly amazed when there eyes landed on Nukpana while she ate. At the Ravenclaw table Luna was not phased as always while she read the latest addition of Quibbler. Cho was grimacing inwardly at her Slytherian friends eating habits. Next door at the Gryffindor table Ginny and Neville were the only ones to notice and giggled about it in amusement. Everyone else including the golden trio, were to busy with their own personal affairs.

Back at the Slytherian table Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, and Blaise who sat a few seats away were eating there breakfast. The popular group of friends watched Nukpana in disbelief while she finished the last few bites of her mammoth sized breakfast.

"Holy hell! The Lovegood must have a bottomless stomach or something! She's so bloody skinny! But she does have a wonderful figure. I wonder what her secret is. By the way she eats Lovegood number two must be a monster in bed." Blaise commented with a smirk." But her friend over there is even hotter.. I'd definitely shag that in an instant instead ." He honestly thought Tina to be more attractive then her American friend.

"No! Blaise! What the bloody hell is wrong with you mate? They are both hideous..anyone in their right mind would see that! All that food is going to go straight to Nuclear Lovegood's hips and neck, she's going to be as big as a bloody house." Pansy said with venom while she ate the little fruit cubes off her plate." And her friend is probably a little slut.." Pansy spat. She was beginning to get jealous of the transfer duo. Pansy always bullied and fought in order to keep her precious popularity in check. It would not be ruined and tainted by two transfer students if she could help it. Pansy would go pretty low and play dirty until Lovegood and Prince were at the bottom of the line with the rest of the young witches in Slytherian.

"Well I think they're way hotter than all the girls in Slytherian and the other houses combined." Goyle said bluntly. He didn't give a single care what Pansy would say as a retort. It was the honest truth in his opinion. Vincent perked up at Goyles statement it was kinda true.

"Goyle your such an arse! No girl in her right mind would want you either. Your just as stupid and hideous as Longbottom and Crabbe combined." Pansy spat while she laughed at Goyle mocking him.

"No wonder why guys are always wasted before they shag you. Not in their right mind anyways.. They wait until there piss drunk. That's when they use their imaginations ."Blaise pointed out. Everyone was laughing at what Blaise said. "No wizard wants to remember you."

Pansies face held a deadly explosive expression."Blaise shut it! No one asked for your bloody opinion!" Pansy growled punching him in the arm. It didn't have to much of an effect on him as he only laughed harder.

Draco was the only one who wasn't laughing or saying anything. He was to busy observing Nukpana while she finished her last bite of food. The Malfoy's gray piercing eyes were locked on Nukpana's every move. The Indian girl shamelessly belched like a grown man after chugging down the coffee in a goblet. Tina waved her fingers in protest and chuckling.

"Nuclear Lovegood may be handsome sure... But she has the eating habits of a bloody pig.. It's repulsing. The only thing I can compare it to is Crabbe when he eats." Draco said with a nasty sneer. He and Pansy came up with the new nickname for Nukpana that morning on the way to the great hall.

"Ughhh she's so horrid... I'm pretty bloody sure she was born in a barn... That little.." Before Draco could say something much more horrible his words were instantly replaced with a loud scream of pain when his crouch was bitten and clawed at by something under the table. Looking down there was a white bird with a beak biting down and ripping off the front fabric of his expensive black trousers in the process. The crow cawed at him continuing its work. It even had the nerve to bite his crouch a fifth time purposely and almost finishing it's handy work of pulling off a bigger piece of the fabric with her sharp claws and beak. Draco jumped up trying to swat the flying menace away but failed miserably. His trousers ripped more giving a good view for all of Slytherian and other houses to see his undergarments. Snowflake instantly took off with the prized slither of fabric under the table.

Goyle ,Crabbe, Pansy and Balise watched the whole ordeal along with the rest of Slytherian. The four instantly busted up laughter alongside the rest of the students. While Draco was trying desperately to cover his cloth less heart covered underwear clad crouch with his school robes.

"Bloody hell!All you Just Shut it! I swear to Merlin!" The young Malfoy barked, he was officially on the edge of embarrassed and volatile. He already knew it was Nukpana because nobody in Slytherian or any other house had an albino crow as a pet. He officially hated Nukpana form that moment forward. Across the table Nukpana held the black trouser fabric waving it at Draco and his friends. Tina was laughing to the point that she was crying. Draco's face became redder as he scowled at the duo.

"Nuclear Lovegood is going to wish she was never born or ever attended Hogwarts! I'm going to hex the living hell out of her!" Draco screamed while Pansy used a spell to patch up the gaping hole with her wand.

"10 points from Slytherian for improper attire, fowl language, and a day's worth of detention for public affection Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson. I'm very disappointed in you two, you're supposed to be Slytherian Perfects. I am going to inform Professor Snape of your unacceptable behavior." Mcgonagall spoke harshly while she walked passed the Slytherian table. A scowl graced the old woman's wrinkly face.

"Mate you just lost us ten points. Bad on you. On the plus side who knew Nuclear Lovegood was such a karma beast." Blaise laughed. Someone was finally worthy enough to stand up to Draco and not be afraid or intimidated to do so. And it was just had to be a new girl who decided to challenge the young Malfoy.

"Wow... Lovegood sure knows how to make an effort." Goyle mumbled disappointedly while he pocketed some of weasley's wizard wheezes exploding whizz poppers. He was going to use them on pansy but he Changed his mind after Nukpana's little stunt with Draco. Watching Draco screaming like a little girl was glorious enough.

Vincent nodded his head in agreement dropping his sixth oatmeal cookie back on his plate. Crabbe was very amused that Nukpana landed Draco and Pansy into detention at the same time. He honestly could care less about losing house points. Vincent proceeded to do something he might regret later but he didn't care, fumbling out of his spot next to Goyle , he took his plate and goblet with him.

"Where are you going?" Goyle asked. He really didn't understand why Crabbe was getting up at an odd time.

"To visit someone. What does it look like I'm doing?"Vincent replied while he walked over to Nukpana and Tina before anyone else noticed his absence. He would definitely deal with Draco's outburst later on once everyone noticed where he'd gone to.

XxX

"Oh my Merlin did you see the look on his face? It was priceless! Goodness gracious Nuke! Especially with what he did to you yesterday, the jerk deserved it." Tina rambled on excitedly wiping the tears from her eyes after laughing so hard.

"Hehe well I just couldn't wait for the pretty boy to do something else to me. He fucks with me again and he'll get his balls hexed off." Nukpana smirked petting Snowflake under the chin and letting the baby crow sneak back into the medicine bag to hide. Nukpana was very proud of Snowflakes performance. Mind control spells on animals had it's perks, it was a lot safer then using any of the unforgivables. Yes she came from a line of mixture magic. Her mothers side held dark magic while her fathers side was light magic. Nukpana was not ready to choose a side just yet. One day Nukpana would have to pick along with her wand that would pick up on her choice of magic.

"Nuke! Don't use such horrible language. One of the professors might hear you." The warewolf chastened her new friend. The last thing she wanted was for either of them to get detention or points taken away like Draco and Pansy did even if it was Nukpana's fault in the first place.

"I think her language is just fine Frenchy." Vincent butted in with a smirk on his face, he took the empty seat right next to Nukpana. His cocky attitude was extinguished quickly once the girls red eyes landed on him. Crabbe gulped at the Indian girls stare, she practically resembled a deer in the headlights.

"Hey!? My name is not Frenchy it's Tina Prince you daft swine. Just for that I should call you La Graisse.. " Tina growled out the last word in heavy French. When she was angry she tended to use French insults and fowl language. The warewolf felt hostile towards Crabbe for calling her Frenchy and getting to close to Nukpana. Tina took Crabbe's presence as an unnecessary quarrel waiting to be started. Tina wasn't going to trust just anyone in Slytherian except for Daphne Greengrass who befriended her during dinner after the sorting ceremony.

"I wasn't talking to you Frenchy. I don't care what your name is. I'm here to talk to her." Crabbe rolled his eyes pointing at Nukpana. He really didn't care about Tina like some of his friends did. Yes the werewolf was pretty but she wasn't his type. He only had eyes for the Indian girl.

" Ahh leave Tina out of this... Just know I'm so sorry for what happened a few days ago if this is why you're here to talk to me.. I'm in no mood to fight on the first day.." Nukpana said boldly. Her pale cheeks began to flush a deep red. Why was this guy even wanting to talk to her in the first place when she practically broke into his house via Floo network a few days ago. Did he come to harass her or hex her? The Indian girl wasn't sure but her guard was not down as her hand was ready to grab the wand out of her robe sleeve. Nukpana along with Tina was not ready to trust anyone at Hogwarts regardless of what house they came from. This habit was formed during her horrible years at Ilvermorny.

"No this has nothing to do with the day you accessed my studies Floo. I really came here just to chat before our first classes. If you're mate Frenchy doesn't mind me stealing your attention for the rest of breakfast yes?" Crabbe asked Nukpana causally. He didn't want to sound to desperate or stupid. He wanted to avoid thinking about the Floo and anything that had to do with his sexual desires at that moment.

"Fine go ahead and talk to Nuke. But the first signs I see of you causing trouble, I'll be more then happy to transfigured you into a box and ship you off to China." Tina threatened glaring daggers at Crabbe.

" So back to you my lady. Your name is Nukpana Lovegood right? The name sounds like a flower or something." Vincent said with a toothy smile. He grabbed her hand kissing the top of it. His warm breath brushing her sensitive skin making Nukpana shudder slightly. Crabbe took a moment to savor the smooth skin on her palm and finger tips. When he let go his black beady eyes took Nukpana all in. He realized she was way prettier up close. The flush on her cheeks made her resemble porcelain doll.

Nukpana started to blush again becoming flustered by the minute. This was the first time any one had ever taken romantic interest in her. " Thank you... Yes my name is Nukpana. What is yours?" The Indian girl asked, she decided to playing stupid. She didn't want to seem obsessed or look weird if she addressed Vincent by his name.

"My name is Vincent Crabbe. I come from the pure blood house of Crabbe. Hopefully you don't mind me asking but are you a pure blood like your cousin?" Vincent straight out asked. He didn't want to waste his time on a witch who wasn't pure blooded. His family would disown him if he ever did.

"Yes my parents are gifted as I. My dad attended Hogwarts and my mother Ilvermorny. But I still don't understand why everyone cares so much about blood purity here. Everyone's blood is pretty much the same." Nukpana shrugged carelessly.

"American Wizarding must be really screwed up then. How do you live like that? I have no clue what they are teaching you but Pure bloods will always be on top. We are far more superior then muggles or muggleborns." Crabbe huffed out with great pride.

"Oh is that so wise guy? Let me tell you something asshole! I am apart of a Wizarding Native American reservation and half of our people are inner mixed with muggleborns. Some of our healers and warriors are damn good at casting spells and using magic in general. Blood is blood crabby pants! Get it through that thick skull of yours that wizards and witches will always hold a place in the world right along side muggles! Quite being racist this isn't black and white or German and Jew !"Nukpana snapped at Crabbe. She ignored the horrified look on his face and poured Tina's lukewarm coffee all over his robes. Nukpana got up from her seat leaving the great hall seething. She didn't feel like arguing or fighting with Vincent. The Indian girl decided to face the music later on when the time was right. Her attraction to Crabbe was officially put out by his view on muggleborns.

"Bloody hell? What did I do wrong?" Crabbe spat angered. He started to use a cleaning and drying charm for the coffee stain.

"Nice going La Graisse. I wasn't even stupid enough to bring up blood status. For being a Slytherian you lack cunning. You sure are a daft one Crabby pants. Hehe I like that nickname she gave you." Tina chuckled getting up from her seat to go find her first class early.

Vincent sat at the Slytherian table all by himself. He was upset that Nukpana didn't see things the way he saw them. They were both from two completely different worlds and ways of living. He planned on trying to talk to Nukpana again. He wasn't going to give up on his crush that easily. He was determined to make an effort. He would normally get explosive or violent with people who disagreed with him. But Nukpana was effecting him in a different way. Vincent was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

 **Well of course Crabbe just had to be** **stupid and ruin it lol XD poor** **Nukpana didn't give him a chance.**


End file.
